Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing system for performing analysis processing on an image.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, barcodes are used as a method for transferring identification information of products and goods. As one type of the barcodes, two-dimensional barcodes, which are able to deal with a larger amount of information than one-dimensional barcodes, are in widespread use. Furthermore, in recent years, color codes with multiple colors, which represent information with an arrangement of colors, have been attracting attentions. In this way, two-dimensional or color codes enable embedding a much more amount of information in barcodes.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-286439 discusses a digital still camera that processes image data recorded on a recording medium using setting information recorded on a barcode. The digital still camera captures an image of a barcode on which wireless local area network (LAN) setting information used for transmission using a wireless LAN was recorded, and detects the wireless LAN setting information from the captured image of the barcode. Then, the digital still camera wirelessly transmits image data recorded on a recording medium using the detected wireless LAN setting information. The wireless LAN setting information as used herein includes access point information and transmission destination information.
In the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-286439 mentioned above, the digital still camera is able to wirelessly transmit image data using setting information embedded in a barcode, but is not able to perform setting regarding image analysis processing for analyzing image data.
For example, monitoring cameras are installed at stores, station premises, roads, and other places. At the time of installing a monitoring camera, in order to implement an image analysis function adapted for purposes, such as face recognition of objects, motion detection, and head count, it is necessary to perform setting regarding image analysis processing. The setting regarding image analysis processing includes, for example, selection of an image analysis function to be enabled and setting of parameters required for performing image analysis processing. The parameters include, for example, parameters related to positions, such as a line used for detecting passage of a moving object, a region used for detecting intrusion of a moving object, and a monitoring target range. Such parameters are required to be set by users while viewing a camera video image displayed on a setting screen on a management terminal.